englishteachersatderramafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Discussing a Video/@comment-179.7.88.108-20160208233058
ELIA CLORINDA ANDRADE GIRON ' '''CLASSROOM MANAGEMENT ' 'TEACHER ROLES.- '''Teachers need to behave in different ways at different stages of a lesson to manage the classroom and to successfully guide learners through the lesson. These different ways of behaving in and managing the class are called teacher roles. Teachers adopt (use) a number of different roles in every lesson. Teacher roles vary depending on the teaching approach (way of teaching) used and on the teachers`and learners`preferred learning styles and klearning needs. '''Example ' 1. Planner 2. Manager 3. Monitor/observer 4. Facilitator 5. Diagnostician 6. Language resource 7. Rapport builder 'ACTIVITIES TO PROMOTE IN CLASS ' These are activities and tasks designed to give learners opportunities to practise and extend their use of language, ssuch aas new vocabulary, funcional exponents or gramatical structures, or of the subskills of Reading, lisstening speaking or writing. There are many differentkinds of activities and tasks with different names and different uses. Example 1. Complete these sentences 2. Write an email to a friend asking them to come on holiday with you this summer. Etc In our classroom we use that some of these activities. a. Brainstorming b. Sentence completion c. Extensión tasks d. Making mind / Word maps e. Surveys f. Visualisation g. Categorisation h. Problem solving i. Mingling 'CHARACTERISTIES OF THE HOMEWORK TO BE DESIGNED ' There are many different tasks a teacher can use to assess her learners, example multiple –choice question, interviews, gap- fill ( filling in gaps in sentences or texts), table completion for listening, or Reading for specific information. The tasks a teacher chooses to use for formal assessment dependo n what aspect of language or skills the teacher wants to assess. 'DESIGN OF THE MATERIALS ' Supplementary materials are books and other materials we can use in addition to the coursebook. They include skills development materials, gramar, vocabulary and phonology practice materials, collections of communicative activities,teacher`s resources and web materials. Supplementary maaterials may also come from authentic sources( example newspaper and magazine articles, video, etc ) Example 1. Class library of readers 2. Skills practice books 3. Teacher`s resource books / downloadable '''worksheets 4. Websites 5. Dvds 6. Language practice books 7. Electronic materials 8. Games etc CLASS INTERACTIONS TO PROMOTE ''' Thereare different ways in which we can organise our learners in the classroom. For example learners can work on their own, as a whole class., in pairs, in teams, in groups. Organising learners into different working patterns is wht we mean by '''grouping l'earners. ' Example ''' 1. Groups or pairs: students working with other students. 2. Students to the teacher ( feedback) 3. Whole the class: teacher to the students. 4. Student to the treacher. 5. Individuals ( student complete the charts on their own) 6. Pairwork : student to student 7. Open pairs (checking answers) student to student with the teacher facilitating 8. Mingling activity: student move around the classroom asking questions of other students. 9. Groups or pairs (student compare and discuss their answer). It has been extracted by : '''THE TKT Second Edition Mary Spratt, Alan Pulverness,Melani Williams